dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Character Creation
thumb|right|350px|Character Creation 2 thumb|350px|right|Character Creation 1 Character Creation (also known as Character generation or Character design) is the term used to refer to the process through which a player must go in order to create their own Player Character. The player is able to choose the statistics that determined their character's abilities, individual strengths and weaknesses, visual appearance, name and sound through a series of options offered to the player shortly after the game starts. All players must go through the Character Creation process in order to play DC Universe Online. The player may have up to six characters per account*, and each character is linked to a specific server. The following is the selection process that the player must go through in order to create a character in the game. *Free to Play accounts (either on PC or on PS3) are allowed 2 characters. Premium are allowed 6. Legendary are allowed 16. Gender Main Article: Body Types The player may choose between Male and Female characters. The selection does not affect the character's stats. "Inspired By" (Optional) Main Article: Inspired By Before deciding Powerset, Weapon, and Costume, the player may choose to be inspired by a famous DC character. Choosing an inspired by character will have the computer automatically choose a Powerset, Weapon, and Clothing to match the DC iconic chosen. After completing this process, the character is still open to change in any way or form. Inspiration is to give the player a template to work off of, although they can still play with that specific template if they choose to. Powerset Main Article: Powers Power selection determines the player's combat strategy and role in groups. Each power has two ability trees that the player can specialize in. One is for DPS (Damage Per Second) attack, and the other is for defensive and area-effect purposes (Controller, Tank, Healer). Movement Modes Main Article: Movement Modes Movement mode affects the character's speed, movement style, and maneuvers in combat. It also determines whether the character is a flyer, speedster or jumps from building to building as an acrobat. Weapon Styles Main Article: Weapon Styles Your weapon is what defines your character's hack-and-slash abilities. Each weapon is specialized in either Ranged or Melee abilities, however some are equally useful in both. All weapons have both melee and ranged attacks. Also you will be able to switch between weapons in the game. Morality Main Article: Morality Morality is the choice of either being a Villain or a Hero. The choice determines the character's mentors, allies and enemies in DC Universe Online. Characters that align themselves with the Hero morality will fight crime throughout their adventures. Villains are the bad guys, characters that choose this morality will corrupt citizens and fight for all that is evil. Personalities Main Article: Personality The player's personality choice determines how the character acts and carries themselves throughout the world. Their stance will change, along with their posture, simple movement as well as emote actions (example: When a Flirty character dances, he will do a fist pump type dance(male), while a Primal character will do more of a break dance type routine). Personalities do not affect stats, and are there purely for aesthetics. Mentors Main Article: Mentors The player's choice of their Mentor affects their experience of the world, as well as the categories of armour and weaponry that will be available to them. Mentors will contact and ask the player to do missions on a regular basis throughout the game. While the first mission a player ever does is exclusive to their mentor selection, most of the missions offered by the other two mentors are available to all players of their faction. Hero Mentors * Batman (Tech) * Superman (Meta) * Wonder Woman (Magic) Villain Mentors * Joker (Tech) * Lex Luthor (Meta) * Circe (Magic) Costumes A character's costume is the clothing that defines their appearance in DC Universe Online. When a character equips an item it is added to their "collection". Once an item is in their collection it will be accessible to wear even if the player sells that item in the future, however, all stat benefits are lost when the item is not physically equipped to your character. A character may equip items with better statistics but still maintain the appearance of the lower quality items if they wish. Head: None, Alien Threat, Biker, Biohunter, Bold Cross, Bold Devil, Bold Domino, Bold Wings, Brave Cross, Brave Devil, Brave Star, Brave Wings, Centurion, Crested Biohunter, Cyclops, Dashing Crusader, Death's Head, Defiant Crusader, Formal, Full Cross, Full Devil, Full Domino, Full Slimline, Full Wings, Future Cop, Gallant Centurion, Gallant Crusader, Half Cross, Half Devil, Half Domino, Half Slimline, Half V Cross, Half Devil, Half V Domino, Half V Wings, Half Wings, Hood, Knight, Masked Cross, Masked Devil, Masked Domino, Masked Wings, Paramilitary, Partial Cross, Partial Devil, Partial Slimline, Partial Star, Partial Wings, Protector, Retro Biohunter, Runed Hood, Skull, Slimline Crusader, Spacefarer, Speedster, Starburst, Street, Thug, V Cross, V Devil, V Domino, V Slimline, V Wings, Visor, Welder's Face: None, Biker, Bug Goggles, Business, Compound Goggles, Crested Visor, Emissive Eyes, Enhanced Goggles, Eyepatch, Freaky Clown, Full Domino, Gas Mask, Goggles, Half Domino, Incursion, Infiltrator, Metalhead, Monocle, Protection Goggles, Shaded, Sniper, Sniper Goggles, Technician, V Domino, Valiant Emblem:' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, A, Animalia, Ankh, Arrow, Atom, B, Bird, Bullet, Butterfly, C, Circled Wings, Club, Cobra, Crosshairs, D, Double Axe, Dynamite, E, Eye of the Horus, F, Fiery Star, Flying Death's Head, G, Grenade, H, Hatchet, Hazard, Horn, Horned Helmet, J, K, King, Knight, L, Leaf, Lightning Bolt, M, Moon, Mushroom Cloud, N, O, P, Paw, Pawn, Pentacle, Q, Queen, R, Ram, Rifle, Rocket, Rook, Royal Wings, S, Shield, Shooting Star, Shuriken, Skull, Snowflake, Spade, Star, Stormcloud, Sun, Swirling Fireball, T, Tornado, Totem, Trident, Turtle, U, V, W, Wings, X, Y, Z '''Chest: '''None, Arcane, Battle Harness, Battle Mage, Biker, Business, Chevron Slimline, Contemporary, Electric, Flames, Flexsuit, Formal, High Collar, Ice, M Slimline, M Suit, Metalhead, Mystic Energy, New Genesis, Paramilitary, Pyramid Slimline, Reverse Slimline, Schoolyard, Shielded Robot, Short Sleeve Slimline, Slimline, Strap Scales, Streak Slimline, Street, T Slimline, T-Shirt, Tank Top, Trench Coat, Triangles, Urban Slick, V Suit '''Back: '''None, Backpack, Classic, Embellished, Paramilitary, Quiver, Rounded, Short, Small Bird Wings, Small Demonic Wings, Small Tech Wings, Split, Tattered '''Hands: '''None, Banded, Biker, Clasped, Classic, Classic Rivets, Cuffed, Finned, Formal, Lunar, Metalhead, Paramilitary, Power-Reinforced, Slimline Finned, Trim Classic '''Waist: '''None, Biker, Chevron, Clasped, Death's Head, Interlocking, Metalhead, Multipouch, Paramilitary, Riveted, Simple Utility, Square Buckle, Street, Sun-Klasp, Techno '''Legs: '''None, Arcane, Athletic Slimline, Battle Mage, Biker, Briefs, Business, Cargo, Combat Slimline, Contemporary Tech, Elaborate Tech, Electric, Flames, Flexsuit, Formal, Ice, Jeans, Lined Slimline, M Suit, Metalhead, Mystic Energy, New Genesis, Paramilitary, Pyramid Slimline, Reverse Slimline, Schoolyard, Slimline, Strap Scale, Street, Tertiary Slimline, Triangles, Two-Color Slimline, Urban Slick, V Suit '''Feet: '''None, Biker, Business, Casual, Casual School, Chevron, Classic Banded, Classic Slimline, Clean Cuffed, Cuffed, Metalhead, Paramilitary, Power-Reinforced, Schoolyard, Street, Tall Class, Tall Lunar, Tall trim, Trim Cuffed, Urban Slick Note: These are only the costumes a player can start with, once out in the world a player can find more costumes not mentioned here. Body '''Skin': Human Skin 02, Leopard. Lion, Tiger,' '''Wolf, Crystalline, Fox, Undead, Chrome, Glowing, Barbarian, Human Skin 01, Lava, Rock, Mummy, Reptile, Plant, Cyborg, Demonic, Robot, Tattooed, Angry, Cheerful, Wise, Youthful, Human Skin 03 '''Hair:' None, Pomp, Liverpool, New Troy, Jimmy, Rockford, Caesar, Afro, Mister B., Spiked Mohawk, Mohawk, Conrows, Happy Painter, Streetwise, The Big Hoff, Castillo, Jules, The Natural, Hyde, Professional, The Hoff, Mobster, Junior, Burnley Special, The Dogg, Racing Stripes, East Ender, Bandit, Bowery, Enforcer, Desperado, Outlaw, Soldier Name Once all character customization is done, a name must be written down to identify the character. Certain words and names are obviously blocked, alongside with certain symbols. No more than two spaces are allowed to be put in a character's name. This is the final step of character creation. Category:Gameplay Category:Character Creation